


Roll in the hay

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fetish Clothing, M/M, Shoes, shoe fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wears cowboyboots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll in the hay

**Author's Note:**

> Cowboy boots & Sherlock, 2 of my favorite things.

John wasn’t very surprised that he was turned on by watching Sherlock stomp around the flat in a pair of American cowboy boots. He had accepted he had a shoe fetish; well that he had a Sherlock in shoes fetish, just looking at shoes didn’t do a thing for him; imagining his sweetheart in the shoes usually caused him to become quite turned on. So as Sherlock swaggered about, trying to get into the mindset of the suspect in their latest case, John sat on the couch, enjoying the show. Sherlock turned from the fireplace, crossed over to stand in front of John, raised one boot covered foot, and placed it on the couch between John’s legs. John smiled up at him as he caressed the hand tooled leather.

“Howdy, Pardner,”Sherlock drawled in a Texas accent, “You up for a roll in the hay?”

John grabbed Sherlock around the waist and pulled him onto his lap, grinning as he looked forward to a wild ride.


End file.
